Jen
Jen is a contestant from Survivor: Samoa, Survivor: South Pacific and Survivor: India. Survivor: Samoa Jen began Survivor: Samoa originally on the yellow Foa Foa tribe. They were lucky enough to win the first three immunity challenges, largely because of strong alpha males and females on the tribe. She formed a tight alliance of three with Stephanie and Carrie during this time. When they lost their first tribal, Stephanie voted with the trio for Rory, but Ryan was voted out. She then stuck with Amy, Carrie and Rory in voting out minority members Josee and Preston. At the merge, she stuck with her alliance of four and formed a super alliance with them and the majority of Galu. At the first three tribal councils, they voted out minority members Crimson, Jacques and Stephanie. At the next vote, Jen voted with the original Foa Foa tribe for Hillary. However, the votes were tied when the original Galu voted for Jen. At the revote, Carrie flipped on her alliance and sent Jen home. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Amy to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Jen returned for a second time during Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the red Savaii tribe. Early on, Jen also formed a Final Three deal with Crimson and Stephanie on the Savaii tribe. When the tribe lost immunity challenges, the trio with the help of the tribe eliminated Virgil, Alistair, Fawn and Joe. Making it to the merge, Jen chose to stick with her original Savaii alliance to not cause further damage to their group. In order to not have a revote later in the game, Jen convinced her alliance to send Upolu members Lana, Gabriel and Cecilia to Redemption Island. At this point, Charlie was paranoid about his place in the game, later blindsided him. Miles, a member of Upolu was then voted out. After Miles was eliminated, Joe won the final duel and returned to the game. Jen and the alliance voted out original tribe member Spencer at the next vote. At this point, the Savaii alliance had 5 members whereas Upolu had 2 left. The Savaii women's alliance of Crimson, Jen and Stephanie decided that they should blindside Jasmin to create a stronger alliance and with the help of Joe, Jasmin was voted out. Apart of the Savaii trio, they voted out minority tribe members Devin before blindsiding Joe. The fear at the final four was that Jaymi might win immunity and the women would have to turn on each other. This was not the case and Jaymi became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, the alliance of three was highly praised for being fiercely loyal to each other. Jen was given the most credit for the big moves of the game and highly commended on her ability to shift with the numbers of the game. In the end, she was given the title of Sole Survivor. Jen earned six of eight jury votes from Miles, Charlie, Cecilia, Spencer, Devin and Jaymi. Voting History Survivor: India In her third season, Jen competed in Survivor: India with all other former Sole Survivors. She was originally placed on the green Shiva tribe. They were extremely lucky and only lost two of the first seven immunity challenges, mainly because of their strong alpha males and females from the tribe. She voted with Jenny and Mikey for Derrick at their first loss, but Montana was voted out instead. When they lost the second time, the votes were close between Jen and Derrick. However, Derrick was voted out for being a larger threat with a more impressive strategic game. At the tribe dissolve, Jen was placed on the purple Vishnu tribe, along with original members, Blue Jay, Alexys, Jenny, Mikey and Bianca. At the tribes first two losses, Jen voted with the women of the tribe and sent Darcy and Blue Jay home. The spot Jen had in the alliance was taken up by Bianca's ally, Mikey, angering Jen. In order to not hear the drama it may cause, Bianca and her alliance threw the next immunity challenge. At tribal council, they blindsided their original member, Jen. She lasted 15 days. Voting History Trivia *Jen is the highest ranking member of the Savaii tribe. *Jen is the first woman of colour to win the title of Sole Survivor. *Jen is the fifth Sole Survivor to vote correctly at every single Tribal Council following Jon from Survivor: Palau, Cecilia from Survivor: Micronesia, Nick from Survivor: Guatemala and Joe from Survivor: Samoa. They would be followed by Bianca from Survivor: Caramoan and India from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Category:Survivor: Samoa Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways